This invention relates to a stretcher (being an appliance for carrying a disabled person) and, more particularly but not exclusively, is concerned with a portable stretcher useful to emergency and rescue services.
There have been a number of prior proposals for stretchers to be used by emergency and rescue services. Stretchers of the "carrying sheet" type are readily transportable but are limited in their ability to provide rigid support over the full width and length of a supine human body. Those previously proposed portable stretchers which would provide ample support are too large and heavy to be readily transportable over long distances by a single human bearer.